Why MY daughter? Why not someone else's?
by PJOHOA4ever19
Summary: What will happen when a mysterious girl shows up at NCIS headquarters with two Social Service Agents? How will the team react when they find out the girls full name? Wh do I keep asking quaetions that you can't answer? Read to find out! Rated K for violence. READ BOLD AT TOP FIRST PLAESE!
1. Chapter 1

**HiHi! It's me! DISCLAIMER: If I owned NCIS Tony would've kissed Ziva a loooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnggggg ggggg time ago. So I don't own it. Not exactly my best work, but I like it for the first chapter. Read and Review! Only ****_CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM_**** please! Thank you! **

Tony typed away at his computer. Ziva answered phone calls about the case of a dead Marine. McGee was down with Abby. Gibbs walked in. McGee was close behind. "What do we have?" he said. Just then 2 men with a girl about 11 or 12 walked in. Both Tony and Ziva looked nervously at each other, like _Uh-Oh._ She had dark Brunette hair and big green eyes. She had a few freckles, but other than that no marks on her face. She had a Black sweatshirt on and jeans with black boots. "Ms. Ziva David?" The men said. "Yes?" Ziva answered nervously. "Meet Dalia (DAH-lee-ah) David (DAH-veed). We have many tests to prove that she is your daughter. We found her on the side of the road. She claimed to never have lived in a real house. She is yours. Have a good day." The men left the girl standing in the middle of the bullpen. "You have a daughter?" asked Tony. Ziva sighed. "Yes, Tony. I am not sure if this is her though. Say something, darling." "I am at NCIS with strangers?" she said with a bad attitude. The girl had an accent like Ziva. "She is my daughter." Ziva said. She hugged Dalia. Dalia looked slightly embarrassed. "M-Mom?" she said. Ziva smiled.

Soon enough, Dalia was looking around cautiously. She sat at her mothers' feet. "Mum?" she asked, thinking they were alone. "Yes Dalia?" answered Ziva. "Uh…who's my Dad? I must have a Dad." she said. Ziva looked directly at Tony. But only they were there. Ziva sighed and leaned down towards her daughter and whispered, "Tony DiNozzo is your father." She pointed at Tony. He smiled. "Hi Sweetie." He said. Dalia got up and hugged her Dad. "Can I get a snack?" asked Dalia. Ziva handed her a dollar and she ran off. "She's adorable. And Goth. Abby would like her." Said Tony. "She has your eyes." Said Ziva, laughing. Gibbs walked in at that very moment. "What?" he asked angrily, "She's DiNozzo's daughter? You two have broken rule 12, NEVER date a coworker." He said. "Sorry Boss." They said at once. "Just pardon Dalia." Said Ziva, "Please." He sighed which probably meant _Alright, FINE. _Dalia skipped back with a Candy Bar. She bit into it. "Yum!" she said. "Oh Hey Gibbs! Guess what? Tony is my Dad!" "I heard." Said Gibbs angrily. "Hey Tony, got any gum?" she asked. He tossed her a piece of Mint gum. "Thanks!" she said. He nodded. 

**Hope you liked! Chapter 2 is on it's way! And I'm sorry if this was too short...I just woke up! :D**


	2. Rewrite of Chapter 1

**Okay I decided to Rewrite Chapter 1 because the first version was crappy. Please don't abandon the story! I'm like addicted to writing. Thanks!**

Tony typed away at his computer. Ziva answered phone calls about the case of a dead Marine. McGee was down with Abby. Gibbs walked in. McGee was close behind. "What do we have?" he said. Just then a girl about 11 or 12 walked in, looking confused. She had dark Brunette hair and big green eyes. She had a few freckles, but other than that no marks on her face. She had a Black sweatshirt on and jeans with black boots. "Um…" she started. She looked at a piece of paper in her hand, "Is a Ziva David here?" Tony pointed to Ziva. "Uh…how do I explain this…I'm your daughter. From the orphanage. The lady told me about my parents and I found you. Just…please believe me. It's weird and kind of bad timing and I don't know how to explain..." "You have a daughter?" Tony butted in. Ziva sighed. "Yes, Tony. I am not sure if this is her though." The girl had an accent like Ziva. "She is my daughter." Ziva said. She hugged Dalia. Dalia looked slightly embarrassed. "M-Mom?" she said. Ziva smiled.

Soon enough, Dalia was looking around cautiously. She sat at her mothers' feet. "Mum?" she asked, thinking they were alone. "Yes Dalia?" answered Ziva. "Uh…who's my Dad? I must have a Dad." she said. Ziva looked directly at Tony. But only they were there. Ziva sighed and leaned down towards her daughter and whispered, "Your father died a few years ago." "Okay. Can I get a snack?" asked Dalia. Ziva handed her a dollar and she ran off. "She has her father's eyes." Said Ziva, laughing. Gibbs walked in at that very moment. So did Dalia.

ZIVA'S POV

Oh my God. How did she find me? Her father…died.

***Message from the author: I don't want to say names in case any of you would have the same name as him.***

10 years ago he died. She was 2. I had to send her to the orphanage. I didn't know that she got transferred to a orphanage HERE.


End file.
